The quality of life of 1.8 million elderly Americans who reside in 20,000 or more nursing home depends on the skills of nurse aides (NA), who provide 80% of the direct patient care. Most NA's are high school graduates with little, if any, formal training or continuing education in providing nursing according to current knowledge of best-care practices. No standard curriculum exists for NA continuing education and studies of the effect of such curriculum training are not available. This project proposes to design, implement, and evaluate a multimedia CD-ROM training program of individual training programs for NA's related to three outcomes: improved patient care, improved staff satisfaction, and improved safety for patients and staff. Phase I will develop and test a 5-6 minute videotape prototype of CD-ROM curriculum training, covering four important topics: proper lifting, elder abuse, agitation, and working with families. Development of longer, final, CD-ROM-style videos will be developed and used in an evaluation of continuing education training technology in a Phase II project, which will also attempt to realize the considerable commercial potential of this project in facility-based and home care nursing with elders. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial application not available.